The Clinical Education Program is designed to augment the current education program regarding neoplastic diseases at the University of Minnesota Health Sciences Center. It is aimed at augmenting the knowledge regardig neoplastic diseases of medical students, University Hospitals' housestaff, specialists in oncologic specialties and oncology nurses. The proposal that provides for further development of the cancer education program at the University of Minnesota consists of two parts: Part I supports the Medical Oncology education program providing an internship program for medical students in Medical Oncology, cancer training of medical residents (G-1 and G-2) in Medical Oncology, and augmenting the cancer education of physicians specializing in Medical Oncology. It provides for the development of Medical Oncology faculty for academic positions in Medical Oncology. Part II supports a multidisciplinary effort to provide medical students an opportunity to expand their learnings in oncology. Because of a deficiency in medical school teaching of oncology, a more unified approach to oncology education is in progress. A Cancer Education Committee provides a means to amplify a multidisciplinary experience for medical students.